Penyesalanku
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Onigumo dalam diri Naraku merasa menyesal pada Kikyou. Kenapa ia menyesal ?


**Disclaimer :**

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Penyesalanku © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Penyesalanku

Summary : Onigumo dalam diri Naraku merasa menyesal pada Kikyou. Kenapa ia menyesal.

Noto:

Maaf ini one-shot dadakan, lagi mampir ide tentang Onigumo dalam diri Naraku.

maaf rada2 gaje cz br kali ini buat yg kyk gni.

**Review YAK!! DOMO..**

**STOP!!! Don't like Don't read

* * *

**

**Penyesalanku  
**

Saat Naraku sedang menunggu tubuh pengantinya yang sedang melawan Inuyasha dan teman-temannya. Naraku hanyut dalam lamunannya dan juga hanyut dalam lamunan hatinya dan juga hati Onigumo.

Onigumo's POV

Apa yang kuperbuat padamu dan Inuyasha adalah sebuah penyelesanku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin mengadu domba kau dan Inuyasha. Tetapi, Naraku yang ada ditubuhku ini memaksa untuk mengadu domba kalian.

Hatiku sakit ketika melihatmu terluka akibat tubuh ini melukaimu dengan tiruan Tesaiga milik Inuyasha. Sedikitpun tidak ada terbesit dihatiku untuk melukaimu, Kikyou.

Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, ditengah terpuruknya aku. Kau seorang pendeta suci merelakan waktu dan tubuhmu untuk mengurus pria bodoh dan menjijikan sepertiku. Pria yang tidak berdaya oleh nasib yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan karena kebodohankulah kau menjadi korbanku.

Betapa nistanya diriku telah melukaimu, melukai orang yang membuatku merasa ingin hidup lebih lama walaupun aku menyerahkan tubuhku pada ribuan siluaman itu. Ribuan siluman yang ingin memakan hidupku dan juga siluman yang akan membuatku terlahir kembali dengan nama Naraku. Orang yang akan dibenci oleh hatimu yang suci itu.

Jika saja saat itu, kau tidak menolongku. Apakah kau saat ini masih dapat hidup dengan keahlian memanahmu yang hebat dan seorang pendeta wanita yang sangat baik budinya. Sungguh indah wajahmu saat satu mata ini melihatmu dulu, dan sekarang kau hanyalah tubuh mati yang berjalan dengan sedikit roh yang diambil dari gadis renkarnasimu, Kagome.

Kagome, kagome yang sedikit demi sedikit telah merebut hati Inuyasha, saat kau sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan saat kau kembali, Inuyasha sudah menyerahkan sedikit hatinya untuk gadis kecil itu. Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai Inuyasha dan berharap Inuyasha bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya ketika bola Empat arwah itu bersatu lagi. Dan kau bersama Inuyasha bisa hidup bahagia dengan impian kalian.

Tetapi aku menghancurkan impian suci kalian, entah karena apa aku dan naraku mengadu domba kalian. Apakah karena aku tidak rela kau bersama orang lain. Atau karena Naraku telah termakan oleh nafsu-nafsu siluman yang laknat itu dan ambisinya untuk mendapatkan Shikon no Tama. Entahlah aku tidak tahu alsannya, tetapi tidak pernah terbesit olehku untuk menyakitimu, Kikyou.

Bukannya aku tidak sakit hati melihat kau terluka ketika kau menyadari semua yang Naraku lakukan padamu, ketika kau mengetahui bahwa dialah yang telah mengadu dombamu dan saat kau tahu bahwa Inuyasha tidaklah menebas lenganmu dengan Tesaiga. Betapa bodohnya aku membiarkan tubuh Naraku menebas lenganmu. Walaupun hati Naraku tidak sepenuhnya miliknya dan masih ada hatiku dihatinya tetapi aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untukmu Kikyou. Aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungimu dari tubuh keji milik Naraku yang didalamnya ada diriku yang lemah ini.

Jika saja ambisiku untuk hidup lebih lama bisa kutahan, kau tidak akan terluka dan tersakiti seperti ini. Kikyou… maafkan aku, Onigumo yang lemah ini yang tidak bisa memberikan kau perlindungan dan menjaga kesucianmu. Maafkanlah aku, aku yang mencintaimu dalam tubuh keji Naraku ini. Aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun suatu saat Naraku bisa menghilangkan aku dari hatinya. Tetapi ketahuilah bahwa dimanapun aku berada, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kikyou. Mencintaimu, mencintaimu dan selalu akan mencintaimu.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review ya !! domo....**

**Balesan Review :**

Aya-na Byakkun

Ya, aku rasa jg gt Aya. Tp krn nafsu Naraku buat dapatin Shikon no Tama jdnya kehalang.

Pasti so sweet bngt ya.

Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Gomen ne, penulisannya masih ancur...tp dh aku edit kog.

ini fict ttg Onigumo n perasaannya sm Kikyou.

ya penyesalan onigumo.


End file.
